


Just Board the Damn Ship, Ben!

by fauxilya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But i didnt which was a pity, Crack, Crack Fic, Crack with Plot, Crossover, English is not my mother language so sorry for the errors, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I was this close from including zutara, M/M, Matchmakers, Ravenclaw Ben Solo, Slytherin Rey, The Holy Trinity of Enemies to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxilya/pseuds/fauxilya
Summary: In which Rey crash-landed in the world of Hogwarts in an attempt to find her Force dyad...and became a dramione shipper.Ben disagreed with her, as usual.*Currently on hiatus bc of finals*
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo, dramione
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm snickering the whole time I write this lol

Rey doesn’t know what has possessed her when she veers the Falcon straight towards the blackness. 

The eddy-like worm hole is visibly churning, and one would be a fool to dive in without any second thought about the possibility of their bones being crushed to powder. 

_Stupid_ , even if she had in fact felt a slight disturbance in the Force as she neared the worm hole, before she took the risk—a gentle, if not weak, tug at the back of her mind, one that she hasn’t felt since Exegol. 

_Especially stupid_ if her intention has been none but going after the Force signal—it’s as ridiculous as looking for a needle in a haystack. 

Her stupidity be damned, now there’s no turning back as a sinister darkness swallows the Falcon as a whole. Walloped by the sudden descent, the legendary ship takes a tumble so abrupt that Rey almost falls out of the cockpit. 

Her world is soon launched into pitch-black. 

Rey thinks she has begun to scream. 

* * *

It seems forever that she falls. No, not only falls, but along with a series of twisting, spinning, sinking, all accompanied by pain so sharp that she for a moment really thinks about if Jedi are able to leave a death will through the Force. 

A blinding light shines into her eyes, then, causing Rey a strong urge to sneeze that awakes her instantly. 

“Mal—Sorry!” It takes some moment for Rey’s eyes to adjust to the daylight washing over the landscape. A girl’s voice rings above her and she cranes her neck to see who she is. 

The first thing that comes into view is the girl’s bushy, wild hair, which she brushes over her shoulder with a swift motion as she leans down to help Rey up. The stranger appears to be still in her young adulthood, though her solemn expression may add a few years to her age. 

_War_ , Rey thinks and shudders upon noticing the way the girl’s body goes rigid when Rey takes her extended hand. There is no doubt that the young girl has been through a war or similar atrocities. 

“I didn’t mean to intrude but...Where am I?” Where is the Falcon? Rey has wanted to ask, but refrained herself since the girl won’t know what it is anyways. Force, she’s not even from Rey’s universe. Who could know how this world works?

It must be some kind of Force trick that Rey has yet to learn, for she has somehow been transferred onto this—lawn? She hasn’t seen as much green since Takodana—without a scratch and the Millennium Falcon is nowhere in sight. 

_Maybe this is just another dream_. Rey bites back a sigh of disappointment.

At least, she can make it a good one. 

As Rey straightens her back and dusts herself off, she notices with surprise that her grey robe has been replaced by one with a deeper shade—and lined with the color of green. More to her horror, she finds nothing but a strange-shaped stick when she reaches for the lightsaber hilt at her waist. 

_Kriff_ , she grumbles internally. _Perfect_. She’s thrown into another universe thanks to her own recklessness, and now her only weapon is gone. The stick is so short that she cannot even think of a way of turning it into a staff, the kind she has been used to handling on Jakku. A wave of vulnerability overcomes her, but Rey holds herself calm and composed. 

If Ben’s death has taught her anything, that is a hot temper would cause her nothing but demise. If only she hasn’t rushed into motion after he destroyed the Sith Wayfinder...her throat tightens with regret. 

Rey has learnt to control her temperament in honor of Ben’s memory. 

To get out of here unscathed, she would first need to gain the girl’s trust—the younger girl looks kind enough, Rey supposes—and recruits her as an ally. 

The brunette opens her mouth to respond, but is cut off by a boy’s voice. 

“—can’t help but stick your nose where it doesn’t belong, Granger?” Rey’s savior furrows her brows, glaring at someone behind her before shifting her attention back to Rey. 

“Are you stalking me, you bloody _snake_?” Granger hisses at the blond boy, who saunters out from behind her. A smirk flashes across his high-cheekboned face. 

_Snake_. Rey snickers. The name-calling reminds her of who she came here for.

Only then does Rey realize that the Force signal is stronger than ever. Instead of a gentle tug, now it is a tingle in her brain like a jutted out prick, but in a good way. 

It’s almost as if he’s still alive and here with her. 

Rey exhales, letting herself relent in the momentary relief. Ben, she tries to project. 

No response. Her heart sinks, a sob stuck down her throat. 

“New girl?” The boy wiggles a brow at her. Rey almost scowls at his arrogance, but instead finds herself more bemused than irritated. Something about this boy reminds her, again, of a certain Sith-wannabe who has chased her all the way to Exegol over the last year. “Hmm. Never heard of you. I should know if you are in Slytherin.”

The blond boy eyes Rey’s robe skeptically. _Slytherin_ , Rey rolls the word on her tongue. It sounds awfully like Sith. 

“Is it good or bad?” She fails to hide her curiosity, this time. Two sets of eyes clouded with confusion turn to stare at her. 

“What is good or bad?” The girl with brown hair asks. 

“Being in...Sly—uh—“ Rey bites her lip. _Stupid_ , what’s that word again? 

“Of course good! —of course bad!” The two says simultaneously, as if trying to overpower each other with their volume. Rey stifles a chuckle. 

“Are you Obliviated by someone? Or...is it polyjuice?” The girl asks out of concern once they calm down. “I’m Hermione Granger, and this insufferable ferret is Draco Malfoy. We are the Head Students. Remember?”

Rey repeats the names several times to herself, determined not to let it slip this time. “I suppose someone has. Obliviated me, that is.” What the kriff does that mean? “Uh, so, Miss Granger, anyways, I think I was looking for someone before...before I used Polyjuice.”

Her new companions gawk at her with utter bewilderment. Malfoy snorts. 

“Oh, come on, Looney, we all know it’s you. Shame on you, you can’t be in this pretense for long. The potion wears off in 12 hours.” sneers Draco Malfoy. To Rey’s great pleasure, Hermione Granger elbows him in the ribs. 

“I saw Luna in the Great Hall just now. It couldn’t be her.” Hermione follows on, both bothering to strike an argument with her counterpart. “May I ask your name, Miss? It might ring a bell. So we can find out who used Obliviate on you and do what we must.”

“I thought you could lift the spell yourself,” scoffs Malfoy. 

“It’s not...safe.” Hermione swallows. Rey doesn’t miss how the girl’s face pales a little at Malfoy’s comment and knows there’s more of the iceberg hidden underwater. She doesn’t press further, but a bit of compassion still arises in her chest for the girl she just met.

She wonders that if Spell means Magic Spell, as she has heard in some folklores, and if it’s just another name for the Force in this universe. 

“I’m Rey,” she says, remembering their question. _Kriff, she should have thought of a new name or something. What if these black-robed people belong to another cult of the Sith?_

She shrugs off her paranoia. _She is the last Jedi. She— and Ben—have ended all the Sith._

“That sounds like a common name,” says Hermione, “what’s your family name?”

Saying _Palpatine_ would just pit her against the galaxy, Rey decides, regardless of which one she is in. _Skywalker_ seems pretentious, as her life has cost the last Skywalker his. She considers her friends’ names, but pairing any one of those with hers sends a pang of guilt to her heart. Then there is only one option to pick...

“ _Solo_. Rey...Solo.” Heat rises on her cheeks. Surely she has fantasized about legally acquiring the name once or twice(she would never admit to more) back when she laid sleepless at night on her cold bunk in one of the Resistance Bases. She has simply never thought of using it one day, especially in such an absurd situation. Then again, there’s a even deeper shot of guilt stinging her chest for using his family name without consent. 

Upon hearing her last name, both of the Head Students—another term for Rey to be confused over—break into a fit of giggles. 

“Solo, as in Ben Solo the eighth year transfer? Never expect that boring Ravenclaw to have a Slytherin sister.” says Malfoy, consumed in his laughter. 

“You look nothing alike,” observes Hermione. “Cousins?”

_Ben?_ A spark of hope tinges Rey’s heart. Ben’s here. She’s found him. _All these months of searching...it has not been in vain._ One more word and Rey thinks she would explode with happiness. _Ben, Ben, Ben._

“So? Are you cousins with Hogwart’s-second-most-famous-book-nerd?” Malfoy demands. Rey struggles out of her ecstasy, fighting back the tears. 

“No. We are soon to marry, that’s all.” 

Rey wants to simultaneously cry out and kick herself—for the millionth time today her stupidity has got the better of her. She could have said that she was adopted! She can feel cold sweat trickling down her neck at the possibility of Ben knowing about this. _What would he think of her?_

Hermione Granger is certainly a Romantic to some extent, for she only twinkles her eyes at Rey and says a genuine “congratulations”, while Malfoy mutters “that bloke does talk about some Rey a lot when he first came here”. 

“So you are both transfers? From the J—what’s that word again? _J-dee_?—academy in America?” asks Hermione. 

Rey nods despite having no kriffing idea what America means. She supposes it’s another planet in this universe and makes a mental note to look it up later. “The _Jedi_ Academy, yes.” 

_Thank you, Ben,_ she smiles at her dyad’s clever cover-up. 

“Oi, you should have said that before we thought you were Obliviated!” The girl in red-and-gold robe chirps with relief, before taking Rey’s hand once again. “Come on, I'll take you to Ben. I’m sure he won’t hesitate to show his fiancée around Hogwarts.” 

Malfoy puffs. “You are leaving me alone on Head Duty, Granger? How responsible you are!”

“Oh, sod off, Malfoy. No need of excuses in front of the new student.” Hermione retorts, then squeezes Rey’s hand, assuring her. “I’m free right now. Malfoy’s been pestering me to watch the Slytherin against Ravenclaw Quidditch, which I think takes place this afternoon. But I believe leading you to Ben is a more pressing issue.” 

Rey hmmms and thanks her guide. _Quidditch_. She takes a mental note. _Some kind of entertainment in this world, it must be._

“Are you and Malfoy together?” Rey bursts out, all out of a sudden. What is it again with her and careless statements today?

Hermione stares at Rey like she just grew a second head. “No! Why’d you think that? We hate each other!”

“Kriff, I’m sorry! I meant no offense asking your such personal questions.” adds Rey quickly, “I’m really sorry if that has made you uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s okay. You didn’t know.” reassures Hermione, “Malfoy and I just...we have been arch-nemeses since day one, and it’s simply shocking to hear that you think we could be...a couple or something. Anyways, I’ll take you where us eighth years currently reside.”


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our star-crossed lovers reunited in the world of Hogwarts...as adolescents. Awkwardness ensues.

It seems centuries have passed since she last saw Ben—or rather, his cold, dead body disappearing into cinder and ashes on the ground of the deserted Sith Temple, in the aftermath of the last war they fought together. As if he had never existed in the first place. 

Which is why it makes no sense she is _cackling_ now that they have finally come face to face again. 

After all the angers, prayers and tears, Rey is practically wrecked with _giggles_ at her reunion with Ben Solo. She should really have thought twice.

Shame that Rey has never been the type to think before she acts.

“Ben,” she chokes on her tears—from laughing, obviously—and dashes at her stupefied dyad in the Force. “I’ve—haha—missed you so much—“

What has amused Rey such is how _young_ Ben looks right before her eyes.Awkward ears poking out of Ben’s shortened hair, adding a touch of youthfulness to his features; his face, once overflown with torment and guilt, now rejuvenated—enlivened, even; a familiar twitch of the muscle under his left eye, as he peers at Rey with a dumbstruck expression. 

This is not Ben as she last saw him.This is Ben Solo at the age of seventeen, the dark side of the galaxy unknown by his young mind; he is stupidly beautiful with arms and legs too long to fit in the armchair. Living, breathing, whole; unbroken. 

She has liked, _loved_ the face of older Ben, but seeing him of her age has taken this fondness to an entire new level—sent her mind short-circuiting and buzzing like a lightsaber. 

Not that she’s only judging the book by its cover—but _Force_ , the young version of Ben Solo is _exactly_ the type of boy she would have willingly given up the last of her portion for when she was fourteen.

Growing up alone in a vile environment, Rey isn’t usually as open with her feelings. Only that her usual personality doesn’t apply to this moment, when her every rational thought is abandoned on cloud ninety-nine.

She jumps into Ben’s waiting arms and embraces him as fiercely as she might her last portion. 

“Ow, Rey, calm down.” Rey has started her new round of laughter at Ben’s higher-pitched, more-boy-than-man voice. His breath nuzzles her earlobe as he speaks, stirring a funny kind of ripple inside of her. “I missed you too.”

Rey dumps the last spark of laughter dead into her stomach. “Sorry. I’m just...too happy to see you.” She hops off his lap, a little too soon for her like; but Rey has a principle against embarrassing herself twice in a crowded room.

“...okay.” Ben doesn’t look convinced; however, once again hasn’t he replied when she attempts to project an apology. Instead, Rey finds herself trapped in Ben’s intent stare, like how they used to exchange lingering, passionate gazes, communicating a secret language of their own.

A cough. Then, “I’ve had my fair share of eye-shagging today, thank you very much.”

Maybe that principle of hers is violated, after all. Rey draws in a sharp breath, dropping her gaze. _At least this time the ceiling hasn’t been brought down on them._ Ben, on the other hand, has had his face molded into a deep scowl.

“Says someone who has snogged his girlfriend for more than one and a half minute _in public._ “ smirks Hermione, who watches Malfoy’s face turn into the color of pumpkin juice with satisfaction. “If I were you, ferret, I wouldn’t want to interrupt a perfectly wholesome reunion of long-separated lovers.”

Rey could have _kissed_ her.

From one corner of the room burst out several snorts. A green-eyed girl even doubles over in her laughing, as if making an exaggerated attempt at annoying the blond Head Boy.

“Pansy and I weren’t together anymore.” Malfoy casts a grim look around the room, silencing his classmates and the two out-of-place space wizards(one of which trying to outstare him with the burning of a thousand suns. It quickly folds into a one-sided match.) The air begins to smell like gunpowder. Soon, it has heated enough for the fair-haired boy to grudgingly retreat to the shadowy corridors.

A moment later, a loud bam echos across the common room.

“That was a cold welcome—as cold as where a Crumple-Horned Snorkack may live,” After a while, someone in the back speaks up. It is a girl dressed in same robes as Ben’s. Rey likes her almost instantly—maybe it is Luna’s pale, silvery eyes, or the dreamy, uncanny way she delivers her words; anyhow, Rey has made the mysterious girl a second on her _**potential allies**_ list.

Said girl is light on her feet, and before any of the room’s residents could respond, has drifted over from across the room to Rey and Ben. “Hullo! My name is Luna, pleased to meet you.”

Someone in the room whistles, “Looney Lovegood!” and Rey doesn’t hesitate to send a glare back. Rey is aware how greatly her **_Potential Allies_** list may scale down after this, if as many enemies are made by her gesture as she suspects. These strangers may loathe her for siding with the weirdo, who knows—but honestly, she can’t care less. She makes a formidable pair with Ben already; recruiting a bunch of bullies as allies isn’t a must.

“Well, you see, I’m a Ravenclaw—just like Ben. I think we’ll make good friends.” Luna chirps on merrily, lifting a brow as though stressing her point. “Do you happen to know about _The Quibbler_? It’s a really important—“

“Thanks, Luna. I think Rey has read it before.” Ben says in a quick manner. Rey frowns at the dismissiveness in his tone. “Now, if you don’t mind, I‘d like to have a private word with Rey.”

Earning an affirmative nod from Luna, whose good mood doesn’t seem affected at all, he turns to the whole room and repeats his message, before pulling Rey against his side and into the same corridor Malfoy has previously disappeared into.

* * *

  
The room Ben pulls them into appears to be his living quarters—or dorm, as they call it here. Rey gawks at the tapestries of bright turquoise and bronze hang from his bedstead—it is even fancy enough to conceal a raven pattern, with a slightly darker accent. There are times Rey forgets Ben used to be, namely, the prince of Alderaan; now isn’t one of them. He is likely entitled to luxury even in the World between Worlds.

“Riddikulus!”

Rey pushes away the stick pointing at her throat, more forcefully than necessary.. “What are you talking about, Ben?”

Her hand warms from where she has grabbed the stick, something shooting through her hand like an electric shock. She drops her hand to her side, rubbing it fiercely against her newly-acquired clothing, fuming.

Ben watches her, eyes wide. “So...you are not a Boggart?”

Force have mercy, even Ben is spitting meaningless new words at her now? Rey huffs, almost wanting to slap him—no, she has thought of a better idea: she’ll slice his left cheek in the same manner she did the other, leaving him a pair of beautifully symmetric marks decorating his thick head...had she not been without her lightsaber. General Organa’s lightsaber, to be precise, which along with Ben’s grandfather’s she dug out of Tatooine’s sand as soon as she had come to her sense.

“I don’t understand,” She whispers, a fact too shameful to admit to for the sake of her _kriffed_ stubbornness. “I have set foot on this world for an hour at most, and I couldn’t understand a thing.”

“But you didn’t use the mind trick?” Ben questions, tentatively, with a slight tilt of his head. “The witch you came in with is quite a hard nut to crack, if I remember correctly.”

_Witch_. So this school is about magic after all.

“Not without people’s consent!” Rey snaps, her face flushed, “Unlike some people, who has no respect—“

“So you are my Rey, after all.” Paying no attention to her frustration, Ben takes several strides before coming to a firm stop in front of her. He looks at her, as if she were a puzzle he is obliged to solve. “...Rey?”

“I’m not ‘yours’, Ben Solo. You know you don’t own me.” she grows impatient listening to his rumbling. “But yes, I am Rey—who else can I be, you kriffin’ idiot?”

_It’s me,_ she wants to say, _standing right before you. I came back for you, Ben, like how you have come back for me._

“You are really here.” He mumbles, his face scrunched in consternation. “You are real. But why...? You should have stayed. I made sure you stay.”

She snorts at the sentiment in his voice. Rey could have yelled and sobbed, calling him names—just how dare he make her think that he’s dead, that she’s all alone once more, when he’s here chilling out in a magical world?—she would have two years ago.

Now, however, suppressed emotions is the problem for another day. 

“No more fussing, Ben Solo,“ she looks around, searching for anything that could render her more of a menace against this massive, stupid man, and reluctantly retrieves the stick at her waist; then she shifts it to press against his chest. “Pack your things.” _Jab_. “Now. We’ll find the Falcon—” _Jab_. “—and we are getting out of here. _Together_.”

“You lost the Falcon?”

“I didn’t _lose_ her,” she insists, “I just don’t know where she is.”

“If you say so.” Ben sounds so annoyingly amused, barely dodging a punch she has directed at his shoulder. ”But first—“ he gestures to the stick held in her grasp, “ _you need a teacher._ ”

It takes all her will power not to smack that smirk off Ben’s face.

* * *

  
“We’ll first search here—“Ben points at a location the holo-map(a vintage version that Ben “borrowed” from some war hero)in front of them, illuminated by a small ball of light bouncing off the tip of Rey’s wand—her first successful attempt at casting _Lumos_ _._ “The castle ground, since you woke up there. We are also going to check out the Quidditch Stadium—”

“Shhh!” Footsteps echo down the corridor—and bantering noises. “Someone’s coming.”

“I have _Muffled_ us. Casted a Disillusionment spell as well,” assures Ben, who pulls Rey flush against him despite their layers of protection. “They can’t see or hear us.”

“How did you learn these fancy terms?” Rey asks out of curiosity. It has taken her a solid five minutes to learn a magic spell as basic as _Lumos_ , which she decides to mark as a new low in her life. 

“I have my ways.” says Ben, distracted. Perspire beads on his forehead, his whole body shivering as if under great pressure. “I don’t think I can keep us unseen for another minute. Careful.”

“You probed their mind.” Rey sniffs. “That’s a...dirty trick, you know. You can’t enter people’s minds—“

“I didn’t say so, did I?” He grins. The cheerful expression works so well on his teenage face—it makes blood run to her cheeks, _every. single. time._ “Some spells I researched about in the library, some I’ve learnt in class—and I may have also used the mind trick as a last resort from time to time.”

“Most eighth year students in this academy—Hogwarts as they call it—can resist mind invasion by using something called...”he scratches the back of his neck before rasping on, keeping a steady hold on the small of Rey’s back. “I forget. I only learnt the necessary. You could too, given a few months.”

“Too bad I’m not planning on staying that long.”

Two familiar silhouettes emerge several yards away, the pair appeared to be engaged in deep squabble.

“—partying? In the time of our N.E.W.T.s? Are you out of your mind, Malfoy?”

“Oh, c’mon, ‘Mione, live a little,” her companion mocks. “You will get the top grade what-so-ever. What’s there to worry about?”

“Stop calling me that,” Hermione’s tone is dripping with a hollow disgust, “and don’t think I have no idea how hard you are working for the Os. As for the party—it is still a ‘no’ from me.”

“You are really a killjoy. You know that, sweetheart?”

_Oh_.

Are they calling it _arch-nemeses since Day One_ now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an interim chapter, sorry. I promise we’ll get more dramione next chap xD  
> I’m not a native speaker and this is an unbeta’d piece, so my deepest apologies for any errors in the text. A big thank you to those who have read the whole thing.  
> I know I’ve made Draco kind of ooc by having him call Hermione “sweetheart” near the end, but we all know Rey “Solo” has a soft spot for that nickname & in my hc Draco only did that to annoy Miss Killjoy.(excuses, excuses, excuses...)

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS RIDICULOUS
> 
> Kudos & Comments will always be appreciated!


End file.
